Together Or Not At All
by Nopride4531
Summary: 'If it was one thing Hook was certain about, it was this: He couldn't lose his Swan. So as she stood there, balancing precariously on top of the clock tower, he felt a sense of foreboding dread coursing throughout his body.'


**Okay, so this little idea was born when I was watching the Angels Take Manhattan. For those of you that have seen that Doctor Who episode, you'll know exactly which part I'm talking about. This may be a one or a two shot, haven't really decided yet. We'll see how it goes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters.**

* * *

If it was one thing Hook was certain about, it was this:

_He couldn't lose his Swan._

So as she stood there, balancing precariously on top of the clock tower, he felt a sense of foreboding dread coursing throughout his body. The small town was dead beneath them, not a single soul to be seen. No one to help, no one to suddenly come to their rescue. He didn't even know if anyone had the slightest idea where they were.

But that didn't matter. _Nothing_ mattered.

Not when it came to Emma.

Not when it came to-

"Killian?"

Her voice stopped his thoughts in their tracks, the soft, normally light tone containing a small trace of fear. Stepping forward with his arms held out in a calming gesture, Hook struggled to keep the panic in his chest from rising to the surface.

"Swan, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

He didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, so... _angry_. But that's the only way he knew how to express his terror, his worry. Anger.

The regret only grew worse when she flinched back, nearly losing her balance, and pinwheeled her arms, setting a new fear ablaze in him. He reached out and grabbed on to her jacket, effectively keeping her upright and, more importantly, _alive_. His grip on it wasn't that strong, only enough to keep her from tumbling over the edge, and he knew that it could easily be broken. But he still held on for dear life, afraid that if he let go even for a second, she would seize the opportunity and jump.

"Listen to me, Love," he said in a slightly wavering voice. "Whatever it is you're thinking of doing, _don't_."

"But it's the only way!" She argued and he mentally cursed her stubbornness. "The curse that Zelena put on Henry... it's bound to me. If I die now, it'll be broken and he'll be free."

The rational part of him knew that she was right, but he didn't care. He wasn't about to lose her, not after they'd just found each other.

"And besides, what else is there?" She relentlessly continued. "Chasing Zelena forever while she continues to hurt the people I love? God, Killian, she already nearly took you and now Henry-"

"Stop! Alright? Just... just stop!" His eyes desperately searched hers for something, anything, that would tell him she wasn't seriously considering this.

"Killian..."

"_No_. Just... get down from there and come with me back to your parents' place- we'll figure something out!"

"Killian..."

She shut her eyes and allowed a couple tears to stream down her cheeks.

"Please," she whispered. "Let me go."

As her voice turned into a broken, shattered shell of its former self, he felt the agony in his chest morph into crushing determination. Not loosening his grip on her nor taking his gaze off her face, he carefully climbed on to the ledge until he was standing directly in front of her.

"Never," he said and her eyes flew open in shock at the closeness of the sound.

"What are you doing?" She breathed, panic starting to lace the edges of her features.

"Breaking a curse."

"No!" She shouted and desperately grabbed on to his arm in an attempt to push him back on to the roof. "No I can't take you too!"

"You already have, Love."

"Killian!"

"And besides..." he flashed his charming smile. "What else is there?"

All around them, the city lights began to dim until one by one, they flickered off. The only sight and sound that remained to be seen and heard was the two of them standing on top of the clock tower and the chirping of the crickets.

As she finally accepted the fact that she wasn't going to be able to change his mind, Hook wrapped his arms around her and locked her in an embrace. With one final glance at the ground below them, he met her gaze and pushed off the ledge. His heavy coat flew upward, slowing their descent, and allowing for a long overdue kiss to be shared.

And then the final light went out.


End file.
